It's Not What It Looks Like
by Midnight Shadow Girl
Summary: Tsuna just stood there at the doorway. Gokudera wanted to die and Yamamoto wasn't making the situation any better. 8059


Man, this took me a while to come up with the plot of this drabble. I hope you all enjoy this. I tried my best to get Reborn and the others in character so yeah.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

He wanted to die right there. He could not believe that his boss walked in on them doing… well it wasn't what you think. There was absolutely no way would he… Okay maybe he had a little crush on him but still! This was so damn embarrassing.

_I wanna die right now._ Gokudera cried mentally as he stood right beside his comrade/crush Yamamoto and their boss Tsuna standing before them. Tsuna was speechless with his eyes as wide as dinner plates. He opened to his mouth to say something but closed it when nothing came out.

"Jyuudaime," Gokudera began. "It's not what it looks like. I can assure you."

"H-How?" Tsuna stuttered. "For one thing, y-you're both shirtless and I-I caught you guys in my room in a… position like that…"

"Hear us out Tsuna." Yamamoto finally began talking.

Gokudera couldn't believe that the Rain Guardian was so damn calm in the situation he was in. He was not making anything better, not with that smile on his face. _Damn you, baseball idiot!_

"L-Listen guys, you could've told me that you were together… I-I would've accepted it." Tsuna said as Reborn entered the scene.

"Dame-Tsuna, what is going on?" Then he saw the two shirtless boys. "What do you we have here?"

"Okay, here's what happened." Yamamoto started to explain but was interrupted by a very pissed or flustered dynamite expert.

"No! You are not gonna explain anything! Not with that face!" If Yamamoto explained it, the situation will just get worse. That was what Gokudera thought. He took a deep breath and was about to start until Yamamoto said.

"You're still red, Gokudera. Maybe you should let me explain."

"NO! You're smiling, baseball idiot!"

Yamamoto blinked once. This time he didn't smile. He was mildly confused. "What?"

"You don't explain things with that fricken smile on your face. You're going to give Jyuudaime and Reborn the wrong ideas." Gokudera was turning even redder. He wouldn't be that red if Yamamoto would put his shirt on and stop acting like an idiot and be smart for once.

"You're the one giving us the wrong idea, Gokudera." Reborn interrupted, smiling as bright as ever like an innocent baby he is.

"P-Please everyone, just…" Tsuna was almost at a loss of words. "Let's calm down and let Gokudera-kun explain what was happening."

_I REALLY wanna die right now._ Gokudera felt so ashamed of himself. Why is this situation happening?! Oh that's right, it was all Yamamoto's fault. He's the reason why this situation even started.

"You always pin the blame on Yamamoto." Reborn spoke.

_Damn! He read my mind!_ Gokudera flinched and tried to recover.

"You're blaming me, Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked, his lips slightly frowning and eyes looking sad.

"Well… if you didn't spill that shit on my shirt, this wouldn't have happened!"

"I said I was sorry."

"Now, now… we're family, aren't we?" Reborn began. "As long as your love doesn't get in the way on your missions, it's okay. Isn't that right, Dame-Tsuna."

"You got the family part right but the rest was not what I was thinking. That was all you. You really need to stop reading people's mind Reborn." Tsuna sweatdropped.

"You guys have it all wrong!" Gokudera snapped, getting everyone's attention. "Listen to what I have to say!"

"Then please state your reasoning. I have something important to attend to." Reborn stated.

"Getting it on with Colennello is that important?!" He slammed his hands to his mouth. That was not supposed to come out.

Reborn frowned, Tsuna was shocked, and Yamamoto looked surprised. _Oh shit._ Gokudera thought. _I am so fucking screwed._ Gokudera accidentally discovered the true relationship between the two assassins the other day and was told (or more like threatened) by the two to keep it a secret.

"Is that why Colennello has been visiting a lot lately?!" Tsuna looked down at Reborn was still frowning.

"Before anything goes awry," Reborn turned to Yamamoto. "Yamamoto, Gokudera has liked you for quite a while."

Yamamoto's eyes lit up as his cheeks began to turn red. "R-Really?"

"Damn it all!" Gokudera shouted as Reborn pulled out a gun and aimed it at him.

"Prepare to die." He fired a bullet but missed as Gokudera went out through the window with Reborn following pursuit.

As the two left, Tsuna and Yamamoto stood there looking at the window. Tsuna was the first to break the attention to the window and focused on Yamamoto. He was still red but there was a hint of a smile emerging on his lips.

"So uh?" Tsuna spoke. "What are you going to do now?"

The smile finally came. "I don't know but I think Gokudera needs help so I'm gonna get a fresh clean shirt and be on my way."

Tsuna nodded and then asked. "So why were you both shirtless? Gokudera-kun mentioned about you spilling something on his shirt."

"Funny story. I had a cup of tea in my hands and I brought it with me to your room. I went in and saw Gokudera in there and he told me that you'll be back so I said okay until I sneezed and the tea poured out of the cup and onto Gokudera's shirt. I also spilled some on my shirt by accident so we both had to take our shirts off. I felt bad for ruining his favorite shirt and tried to apologize but he kept getting red. I felt as though he wasn't looking at my face but I ignored it and told him how red he was getting. He seemed kinda mad when I said it."

_That's what happened?_ Tsuna wasn't really convinced.

"Then we started playing tag even though there wasn't much room. He finally got me but I lost my balance and we both fell on your bed."

_Yamamoto… why do you think everything is a game?_

"Hey Tsuna, can I borrow this shirt? I'll give it back to you tomorrow." Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts and saw Yamamoto holding one of his shirts from his drawers.

"Sure. Hey before you leave, did you have any… feelings for Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked. "When I walked in on your uh… game, I could've sworn you were a little red in the cheeks."

"Yes I was and… yeah I guess you can say that I liked him for a while now. It's good that I now know his true feelings." He gave out his trademark smile and walked out of the room.

Tsuna sighed and scratched his head. Well he was happy for his friends and discovering something about Reborn was quite shocking since he thought the crazy hitman had no feelings whatsoever but then he had to wonder. What would happen if he told them about his secret relationship with the head of the disciplinary committee? There was one thing Tsuna was sure about and that would be utter chaos.


End file.
